The University of Southern California School of Medicine and the nearby Francisco Bravo Medical Magnet High School (Los Angeles Unified School District) propose a collaborative demonstration project to: (1) increase the scientific literacy in biomedical sciences among inner city students enrolled in a medical magnet high school; (2) augment the rate of students entering into the health professions; and (3) heighten awareness of findings in biomedical research and important issues of medical ethics as they related to the inner city community. Following a detailed assessment of the course offerings, faculty needs and resources of the High School, programs will be initiated to: (1) enhance knowledge of biomedical science and research experience of the teachers; (2) introduce problem-based and computer-based learning strategies into the curricula; (3) incorporate biotechnology and basic laboratory techniques into the curricula; (4) promote interaction among the faculties of the University and the High School; and (5) increase knowledge and interest of students in biomedical research and health-related professions. Project products will include: faculty development workshops, seminars, and laboratory manuals, curricular materials, training programs and research opportunities. All activities included in this demonstration project will undergo critical assessment and those found to be most effective in accomplishing project goals will be disseminated to science teachers in elementary and secondary schools in Greater Los Angeles and other urban areas within Southern California. Increased interest in biomedical sciences and health-related careers will benefit many teachers and students, but the critical focus will be on inner-city students.